Kiss Kiss Kiss : KyuMin crossgender
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: "Sebetulnya… aku juga ingin seperti Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona…" / Ini KYUHYUN YANG MENYERAMKAN! / "KAU MENYAKITI ADIKMU SENDIRI!" . Kiss Kiss Kiss Chapt 3 update!   RnR, onegai?
1. Chapter 1

**kimsyifa13**

**Main cast :**

**1. Cho Kyuhyun (as Evil Prince in school, rival of Siwon. Not playboy guy)**

**2. Lee Sungmin (as cute and aegyo and innocent girl who everyone love her) (as Aku)**

**Crossgender.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMinWon adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya semata. Sedangkan FF ini resmi milik sayaaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul City, Saturday 31th December 2011 19:25PM<strong>

Aku menatap langit yang indah penuh kembang api warna-warni. Kugenggam jemari Siwon, pacarku. Saat ini kami sedang melihat kembang api yang menghiasi langit. Tentu saja sekarang adalah malam tahun baru.

"CHOI SIWON!" Terdengar suara wanita teriak memanggil Siwon. Dari nada suaranya, kurasakan dia terkejut. Kami berdua pun menoleh ke arah suara.

Dapat terlihat beberapa wanita sedang menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan marah, benci, kesal, dsb. Wanita yang memanggil Siwon berjalan maju ke arah kami. Dia memakai baju panjang bergambar hello kitty serta rambut yang digerai. Yang kukenal, sosok wanita di depanku adalah Kim Heechul, ketua cheerleader di sekolah.

PLAKKK!

Kutampar pipi Siwon. Ternyata dia selingkuh! Jadi selama ini, ucapan-ucapan cintanya itu hanya dusta? Aku menahan air mataku yang hampir keluar. Dan dengan cepat aku berbalik. Siwon menahan tanganku.

"Tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini," katanya. Aku menepis tangannya lalu menyetop taksi dan langsung masuk.

"Huks... Tolong ke Seoul Tower sekarang!" Perintahku spontan. Supir mengangguk lalu mobil perlahan mulai berjalan. Sementara itu Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk kaca taksi.

Aku menangis tertahan mengingat Siwon. Tiba-tiba samsung corby pink-ku bergetar. Kulihat nama 'My Horse' di layar ponsel. Melihat itu, langsung saja kubongkar ponsel dan kucopot baterenya dan menaruhnya kembali di dalam tas.

"Nona, sudah sampai," kata Pak Supir yang kuketahui namanya Park Shi Yun (aku melihat name tagnya). Aku pun menghapus air mataku dan membayar argo taksi.

**Seoul Tower, Saturday 31th 2011 19:50PM**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat bersantai di bawah Seoul Tower. Dapat kulihat banyak pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berbahagia. Dan itu membuatku ingin menangis.

"AWAS!" Kudengar suara seorang lelaki berteriak di belakangku. Refleks aku menoleh ke belakang dan dapat kurasakan bola tenis menghantam dahiku dengan keras.

"AAUWWW! SAKIT! DASAR BODOH!" Rintihku sambil memegangi dahi. Orang yang melemparku dengan bola tenis menghampiriku.

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku menengadah dan menatap marah orang itu. Sesaat aku terperangah melihatnya. Cho Kyuhyun, juniorku di sekolah.

"Sungmin noona (panggilan kakak perempuan untuk laki-laki yang lebih muda)? M... Maaf! Mohon maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk 90°. Aku yang masih terperangah tidak sadar mengangguk.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, noona! O ya, mana Siwon hyung (panggilan kakak laki-laki untuk laki-laki yang lebih muda)?" Tanyanya. Mendengar nama 'Siwon', mendadak air mataku jatuh. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun panik.

"Eh? Noona, tidak apa-apa? Ada apa noona?" Tanyanya panik. Aku mengusap mataku dan menunduk. Setelah kurasakan air mataku tidak keluar lagi, aku menengadah menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tak bisa menceritakan hal itu kepadamu. Maaf," jawabku. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuhku. Malam ini memang dingin, dan dengan bodohnya aku lupa membawa jaket.

"Kyunnie?"

"Pakailah jaketku dulu, noona. Malam ini dingin sekali," katanya tulus. Aku tersenyum.

"Noona, cerita saja kalau kau ingin cerita, oke? Ini nomorku," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mencatat nomor teleponnya di notes yang selalu dia bawa. Dia menyerahkan sobekan notes kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan memandangi kertas berisi nomor teleponnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyunnie. Kau sendirian?" Tanyaku. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja putus dengan Ryeowook noona," katanya. Aku terbelalak. Kyuhyun putus dengan Ryeowook?

"Putus? Kenapa?"

"Dia yang memutuskan. Hah, mau apa lagi. Kurasa dia sudah menyukai Yesung hyung, senior kita," jelasnya. Aku ber-oh.

"Noona, ayo duduk! Aku capek berdiri terus," ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi, tetap saja aku mengikutinya.

Kami memilih tempat di dekat pembatas. Dari sudut itu, kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang sangat indah.

"Pelayan!" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku mau cappucino, kau, Sungmin noona?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau green tea," jawabku. Si pelayan mencatat pesana kami lalu pergi membuatkan pesanan kami.

"Noona," Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Aku menatapnya. "Hm?"

"Noona sudah tahu, belum, kalau Siwon hyung itu playboy?" Tanyanya. Aku mendesah keras.

"Haaah, sudah tahu, kok. Malah itu adalah penyebab kami putus," jelasku. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang terbelalak.

"PUTUS?" Tanyanya kaget. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Tadi pacarnya yang lain, Heechul, memergokinya sedang jalan bersamaku," jawabku. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dulu, waktu aku berpacaran dengan Kibum noona, kami juga putus gara-gara Siwon hyung. Dia menyatakan cintanya di depanku! Gila dia! Pacarnya sudah puluhan, masih saja mencari!" Kata Kyuhyun geram. Aku kaget. Ternyata Siwon itu benar-benar jahat!

"Noona, pasti noona sedih," ramal Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya. Tapi hanya sebentar, kok," jawabku. Kyuhyun tampak memijit keningnya, merasa pusing atau entahlah kenapa. Lalu dia berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau saja dia bukan hyungku, aku akan menghajarnya," katanya pelan. Aku terkejut, sangat. Mulutku membentuk huruf O besar.

"Hah?"

"Yah, sebetulnya aku dan Siwon hyung itu kakak adik. Hanya saja berbeda ibu dan marga. Margaku Cho, marga Siwon hyung Choi," jelasnya. Kini giliran aku yang memijit dahiku.

"Astaga... Siapa saja yang mengetahui hal ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya kau," jawab Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba pelayan datang dan menaruh pesanan aku dan Kyuhyun.

"Thank you," ucap Kyuhyun. Si pelayan berbalik ke posnya. Aku menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kenapa hanya aku?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kurasa kau adalah orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia dengan sangat rapi," jawabnya. Aku menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Entah kenapa, pembicaraan ini membuatku haus. Langsung saja kuhirup green tea hangat pesananku.

Kami diam beberapa saat. Tidak tahu apa yang bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan. Di saat sedang bingung-bingungnya, tiba-tiba dari cafe terdengar lagu yang -menurutku- romantis. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Dansa, nona?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Menawan sekali senyumannya. Aku pun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya.

Di bawah kembang api berwarna-warni dan langit malam yang cerah, semua pasangan yang ada di sini berdansa anggun. Pasangan muda maupun tua, berdansa dengan luwesnya. Begitupun aku dan Kyuhyun. Tak disangka, ternyata dia bisa berdansa juga!

"Tak kusangka, kau ternyata bisa berdansa juga," kataku sambil menengadah menatap matanya. Dia tertawa kecil. Aku terperangah melihat senyum lebarnya.

"Hahaha... Aku tak bisa ditebak, kan?" Tanyanya menggoda. Aku mengangguk. Senyumku mengembang.

"Keke~ ya, Kyunnie," jawabku. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memendamkan kepalaku di dalam dekapannya. Aku, yang sudah agak sadar akan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, mendorongnya pelan.

"Kyuuu," rengekku. Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi dan malah memelukku semakin erat.

"Minnie noona," panggil Kyuhyun tepat di telingaku dan disertai desahan nafasnya yang hangat. Aku bergidik geli.

"A... Apa?" Tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas hangatnya sekali lagi masuk ke telingaku. "Aku... Masih mencintai Wookie noona," jawabnya. Terasa sekali kalau bahu kananku basah, akibat air mata Kyuhyun. Merasakan itu, aku panik dan cepat-cepat menyeretnya duduk kembali.

"Noona, hiks... Aku masih mencintai Wookie noona...," ucapnya pelan. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya yang pucat. Aku mengusap air matanya.

"Tenanglah, Kyunnie. Coba saja besok kau bicara lagi dengannya. Siapa tahu saja kau bisa kembali pacaran dengan Wookie," kataku menenangkan. Aku merasakan rasa sakit di dalam dadaku saat bicara 'siapa tahu saja kau bisa kembali pacaran'. Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu. Tapi yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit yang teramat sakit.

Kyuhyun menengadah dan menatapku lurus ke mata. Dia perlahan mendekatiku dan sangat dekat denganku. Ketika ujung hidungnya sudah menyentuh ujung hidungku, aku refleks mundur dan malah terjengkang. Kursiku jatuh.

**GUBRAK**

"Aaauuww... Sakit sekali," rintihku sambil memegangi pinggang. Hey, apa tidak sakit kalau tiba-tiba saja terjengkang?

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku cengengesan malu dan langsung pergi ke kasir dan membayar. Setelah membayar, aku pulang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang dan tidak sadar akan kepergianku.

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul Park, Sunday 1st January 2012 06:00AM<strong>

Aku berlari-lari kecil mengikuti jalur kecil di Seoul Park (author ngarang lohyaa). Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod, aku jogging.

"Min," tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Siwon sedang tersenyum. Aku melengos lalu berlari lagi. Kurasakan tangan Siwon yang menahan tanganku.

"Lepas," kataku pelan. Tapi Siwon malah mempererat pegangannya pada tanganku.

Siwon menarik tanganku ke belakang hingga aku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku shock. Pertama kalinya aku dipeluk orang lain selain orang tuaku dan Kyuhyun (karena kejadian semalam, aku menambahkan nama Kyuhyun di daftar orang yang pernah memelukku. Hahaha)!

Siwon mencium tengkukku. Aku tersadar dari sihir shock yang membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Aku pun memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"LEPASKAN!" Teriakku. Siwon melepaskan aku dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kutatap matanya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Pergi! Aku tak mau jadi selingkuhanmu!" Usirku. Suaraku terasa bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kutahan kuat-kuat air mataku. Jangan sampai Siwon melihatku menangis! Karena kalau iya, aku yakin dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan aku kalau sedang menangis tak akan bisa menolak sesuatu.

"Maaf, Minnie... Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Maafkan aku... Aku janji aku takkan selingkuh lagi, asalkan kau bersamaku, Minnie," katanya memohon. Aku membuang muka. Pasti janjinya hanya palsu!

"Maaf, Siwon-ssi (panggilan orang dengan sopan)," ucapku lalu berbalik dan berlari. Kudengar derap kaki di belakangku yang kuyakin adalah derap kaki Siwon. Aku mempercepat lariku. Kemudian setelah sudah tidak terdengar derap kaki di belakangku, aku mulai berjalan. Tiga menit aku berjalan, aku menemukan tempat duduk. Aku pun duduk di kursi itu.

Aku meneguk air mineral yang selalu ada di kantung jaket. Setelah meneguk lima kali, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Dan dapat kurasakan mataku jadi berat.

Aku berusaha tetap terjaga. Aiiish! Sungminnie, kau harus tetap terjaga!

"Min noona!" Panggil seseorang yang sudah kukenal namanya. Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Annyeonghasimnikka (halo, apa kabar-formal)?" Tanyaku. Kyuhyun tampak berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Ne, annyeong. Min noona, aku mau cerita...," katanya saat sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kutatap mata obsidian indah miliknya.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut sebelum bicara. "Wookie noona... Sudah berpacaran dengan... Dengan Yesung hyung...," katanya sambil menunduk. Kudengar suaranya bergetar. Ya. Dia menahan tangisnya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Aku terkejut. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tetap menunduk.

"Hiks," kudengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sepintar-pintarnya kau menyembunyikan tangis, tetap saja kau akan ketahuan menangis. Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyunnie. Menangislah sepuasnya di bahuku," kataku. Kyuhyun menurut (hahaha, Kyuhyun saat ini tampak seperti anak kecil) dan langsung menangis di bahuku. Aku mengelus rambutnya yang lembut.

"Hiks... Wo... Wookie noo...na...," isaknya. Aku terdiam mendengar isakannya. Dan aku biarkan Kyuhyun menangis di bahuku sampai dia berhenti menangis.

Lima menit sudah Kyuhyun menangis. Dan sekarang dia malah tertidur di bahuku! Aduuuh...

"Noo...na," kudengar Kyuhyun mengigau. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Kyuhyun ternyata tidak tidur! Dia tersenyum evil kepadaku.

"Kau tidak tidur, Kyu?" Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Terima kasih banyak, noona, sudah meminjamkan bahumu. Aku jadi lebih baik sekarang," katanya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne," jawabku.

"Noona," panggil Kyuhyun. Aku yang sedang melihat-lihat song list iPod, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Noona sudah pernah ciuman?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku menggeleng.

"Belum," jawabku. "Waeyo?" Tanyaku balik. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, aniyo," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah pernah ciuman dengan Wookie atau Kibum?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Belum, kok! Bibirku ini masih perawan hehehe~" jawabnya disertai tawa. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon hyung tidak mencium noona? Kurasa setiap wanita yang dipacari oleh Siwon hyung selalu dicium olehnya," kata Kyuhyun. Aku menghela nafas.

"Hhh... Mana mungkin aku memberikan ciumanku pada lelaki sialan itu! NO WAY!" Seruku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kalau sama aku, boleh berikan ciumanmu?" Tanyanya menggoda (iman). Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, wajahku -kurasa- langsung memerah dan panas.

"A... Apa?"

"Ya, Lee Sungmin noona. Boleh aku minta ciumanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Ta... Tapi kan kita belum pacaran!" Kataku sambil mencoba untuk mengubah pikiran Kyuhyun yang -agak- yadong.

"Kalau begitu..., maukah kau jadi pacarku, Sungmin noona?" Tanyanya sambil mengecup ujung jari telunjuk tangan kananku. Aku makin gelagapan. Kurasa wajahku sudah tidak keruan merahnya!

"Aku...," pernyataanku terputus karena Kyuhyun sudah menarik tanganku dan berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah hutan.

"Kyu? Kita mau ke mana?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Kita ke hutan saja, lebih enak," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Aku cemberut mendapatkan jawaban yang tak memuaskan.

"Nah, sekarang, jawablah pertanyaanku," perintah Kyuhyun saat kami sudah berada di dalam hutan.

"Aku..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC XD<strong>

**Kira-kira apa jawaban Umin? Hayooo ditebak ditebak XD**

**Ne, sekarang RnR dong^^GAMSAHAMNIDA~~~~ ^^b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Revieeew :* :***

**1. park sohee**

**Lanjut2 kira2 si Umin bkalan jawab apa ya penasaran lanjjjjjjuuuuuutttttt! ^^**

Ne chingu^^ ini udah lanjut :D silakan dinikmati chapter 2 nyaaa :D ^^ dan gamsahamnida sudah mau me-review^^

**2. Cocondul sukayaoi**

**Noooooo !**

**jawab no Minnie..**

**kyu : wae?**

**me : minnie hanya untukku..**

**#buaaaaaggggghhhh*dilempar benda tajam sama Kyu***

**aaaaa penasarann...**

**updet cpet ya thor**

Hiyahahaha *ketawa* Kyu : yaaaa! Coco! Minnie hanya milikkuuuuu~~~! | Author : Minnie oppa milik kita bersama, oppa -_-" | Kyu : ya! author mau diserang ntar malem? *ngancem* | Author : ogah.. -_-" gue MILIK EUNHYUK OPPA XD *ketawa nista* XD Neee, ini udah update^^ silakan dinikmati chingu^^ dan gamsahamnida sudah mau me-review^^ :D

**3. Sung Hye Ah**

**heeee~ masak mau ciuman di hutan sihh...? #plak~plak~plak~**

**berasa bella sama edward dong, aww~ #pletak~**

**lanjutttttttttttt~**

Nee? iya sihh, berasa Bella & Edward XD keekekke~~ XD ini chapter 2 nya^^ semoga kamu sukaa :D dan gamsahamnida sudah mau me-review^^

**4. Chikyumin**

**Asik ada ff kyumin lg. Aku harap sungmin jgn mau jd pacar kyuhyun dl. Biar kyu nya usaha dikit buat dapetin umin. Lgpula kyumin kan baru putus dari pacar masing2, gak mungkin kan bs dengan cpt jatuh cinta lg. Cepet lanjut ya thor, buat kyu ngejar2 umin dulu. Gomawo.**

Mianhae chingu ._. harapanmu tidak terpenuhi... *sok2berwibawa* XD PLAK gamsahamnida sudah mau me-review^^

**5. chagyumin**

**tumben karakternya kyu sopan ama yg lebih tua. ckckckck... XD**

**terima aja tuh si kyu. sama2 lg patah hati, pasti saling mengerti.**

**#soktau**

nee^^ tumbeeeen bgt XD tapi abis main ff ni, dia langsung tobat (?) jadi evil lagi XD heheheeee~~~~ XD gamsahamnida sudah mau me-review^^

**6. JiYoo861015**

**ternyata di sini si pastor -Siwon- jadi playboy abiis ...**

**pasti habis maen di ff ini dia langsung ke gereja buat pengakuan dosa ..**

**hahahahahaha :D**

**kyu , di sini baek banget , polos .. tampiling sifat evilnya donk .. hehehehe**

**wah , mreka mau apa yah , di hutan ?**

**-EvilHan-**

nee... abis main ff ni, dia langsung ambil sajadah, sarung, sama peci XD #plakplakplakplakplak XDDDD di chapt 2 ada kok^^ tenang ajaaaa:D pasti mau,,,,,,,,,,,, XD gamsahamnida sudah mau me-review^^

**7. Jung Seonnie**

**lanjut eonnie**

**.itu adalah cara PENEMBAKAN paling gokil yang aku tau**

**pakai acara tanya2 tentang CIUMAN lagi *bahaya***

**hehehehehe**

onnie? chingu umur berapa? hahahah~~ ne... kalau tanya2 ttg ciuman, udah pasti... *kehabisan kata2* XD gamsahamnida sudah mau me-review^^

**8. Shin Ri Aoki**

**Lolz, Kyu emang gokil! Masa nembak di waktu kayak gitu sih?**

**.**

**Oh ya, btw, kok kayaknya alurnya kecepeten, terus pendek, yah? /dor *digampar karena banyak protes.**

**.**

**Lanjut chingu, apdet thor!**

Maklum chingu, Kyuhyun udah kupengaruhi XDXD (Kyu : pengaruhi apaaan?) mian chingu^^ aku bikin waktu lg mentok hehehe~~ udah apdet nihhh :D gamsa udah me-review^^

**9. Kimie Arihyoshi**

**Romantisnya...**

**Ya, keren thor! Ayo cepet dilanjut yaa! Hehhe, menurutku sih bakal diterima, ayolah, bikin yang lebih romantis ya thor!**

gomawo chingu^^ nee sippooooo~~~ :DDDDb XD arigatou dah mau ngereview ff ku^^

**10. Dina**

**WAH...**

**keren" cpt lanjutin ea eonni...**

chingu umur brp?^^ ne, ini udah apdet^^ silakan dibacaaaa :D ma'aciii udah me-review^^

**11. (noname)**

**Chapter 2 cepet di update ya!**

ini sudah^^ silakan dibacaaa :DDD

**12. sanghyun-kim**

**wahhh ga sabar pgen tau lanjutannya**

**lanjut thor... *peyuk peyuk author**

hehehe~~ ni lanjutannya^^ :D *peyukbalik* XD gamsa sudah me-review^^b

**13. Kyubule**

**TERIMA TERIMA ! *bwa spanduk demo* yee ! author cpetan update.n iah :p #maksa hwaiting ~**

wuaaaaah XD *kasi ikat kepala* XD nee ni udah apdet^^ silakan dibacaaaaa :D HWAITING~! XD

**Buat semua Reader(S) yang sudah membaca dan me-review FF aku, aku ucapkan**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA :D**

* * *

><p><strong>FF : Kiss Kiss Kiss -Part 2-<strong>  
><strong>kimsyifa13<strong>  
><strong>Main cast :<strong>  
><strong>1. Cho Kyuhyun (as Evil Prince in school, rival of Siwon. Not playboy guy)<strong>  
><strong>2. Lee Sungmin (as cute and aegyo and innocent girl who everyone love her) (as Aku)<strong>  
><strong>3. Choi Siwon (as very playboy guy)<strong>

**Rated : T**

**Crossgender, sedikit YADONG, adegan kisseu.**

**PART 2**

**-Cuplikan Part 1-**

"Nah, sekarang, jawablah pertanyaanku," perintah Kyuhyun saat kami sudah berada di dalam hutan.

"Aku..."

**-...-**

"Aku apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Kurasakan dahiku berkeringat.

"B... Baiklah... Aku... Mau..." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah. Huh... Aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih noona! Boleh aku menciummu sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun girang. Sebelum mendapatkan izin dariku, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibirku.

"Kyuhh...," gumamku dalam ciuman. Seenaknya saja dia menciumku!

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja noona," gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumku.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku dalam. Aku pun makin tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang ini.

Selama 5menit aku berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya juga...

"Thanks, noona... Sudah membagi ciumanmu. Bibirmu manis juga... Kekeke~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil dan mendekat ke wajahku. Wajahku tambah merah dan panas.

"Bagaimana dengan bibirku?" Tanyanya. Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tangan, berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Nggak!" Jawabku. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menyingkirkan tanganku yang menutupi mataku. Dia lalu menatap mataku dengan mata obsidiannya. Aku gelagapan.

"Hng... Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin ^^" kata Kyuhyun tepat di telingaku. Aku tambah gelagapan saat dia mengecup pipiku.

"Kyuuuuu~~~" desahku sambil mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri tegak lalu menarik tanganku.

"Hehehe... Sungmin noona, kau sangat cantik...," kata Kyuhyun. Aku berdebar keras. Kyuhyun memelukku dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskanku.

"O ya, noona, itu hadiah ulang tahunmu." Kata Kyuhyun. Aku menengadah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku tahu dari Siwon hyung, kok," jelas Kyuhyun seakan bisa membaca tatapan mataku. Aku tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie. :)"

* * *

><p><strong>SMA Kyung Won (author ngarang), Monday, 2nd January 2012 07:00AM<strong>

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama Kyuhyun. Saat aku lewat, kurasakan semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua. Aku menunduk terus.

"Sst, kok dia sama Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun sama Ryeowook?" Kudengar seorang siswi berbisik kepada temannya. Aku tetap menunduk. Dapat kurasakan pandangan tajam dari beberapa siswi.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Kenapa bersama Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya salah satu siswi SMP yang kukenal bernama Hyoyeon (sekolahku bercampur antara SMP dan SMA). Kyuhyun langsung merangkulku. Wajahku merah padam.

"Aku 'kan, sudah pacaran dengannya kemarin. Bahkan sudah kisseu," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Aku terkejut dan spontan menengadah menatapnya.

"Oh begitu, ya. Padahal aku suka sekali dengan oppa... Ya sudah deh." Hyoyeon menunduk lalu berbalik. Aku mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kenapa membuka rahasia?" Tanyaku. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Tidak apa, noona, santai saja." Kyuhyun merangkulku. Aku berusaha melepas rangkulannya.

"Ugh! Kyuuu... Lepass...," rengekku sambil berusaha kabur. Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke belakang.

Tepat pada saat aku jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun, Siwon berada di depanku dan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Oh, hyung, kenalkan, ini YEOCHINGUku," kata Kyuhyun (nyolot) dan tersenyum sombong. Siwon terlihat geram. Tangannya terkepal. Aku (beserta siswa/i yang ada di sekitar kami bertiga) sedikit panik.

"Sejak... Kapan?" Tanya Siwon yang lebih pantas disebut gumaman. Aku menengadah menatap Kyuhyun. Kulihat senyum evil-nya yang masih terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kemarin." Jawabnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

**CRING!**

Tatapan tajam Siwon mampir ke mataku. Aku makin panik dan spontan menunduk. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku. Aku mengintip Siwon lewat celah-celah poniku yang agak panjang. Kulihat dia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

**_TENGGG! TEEEENGGG!_**

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Aku, yang berada di bawah speaker, spontan melompat kaget.

"Ah, bye noona, kita bertemu istirahat nanti~ Chu~" Kyuhyun mengecup pipiku mesra. Semua siswi langsung menitikkan air mata-entah sadar atau tidak sadar aku tidak tahu. Tapi, yang jelas, aku langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dan berlari ke kelasku.

**2-3 Class, SMA Kyung Won, Monday, 2nd January 2012 08:00AM**

Aku duduk di tempatku dengan lesu. Sedari tadi Eunhyuk, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku ku, memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Minnie-ah, kau betulan pacaran? Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya ketika aku duduk. Aku tersenyum. "Ne," jawabku, "kenapa?" Tanyaku balik.

Eunhyuk tampak kegirangan. Aku menatapnya bingung. Yeoja berkuncir dua ala Hatsune Miku ini melonjak-lonjak. Wajahnya berseri.

"Akhirnya kau punya pacar yang baik juga! Bagaimana? Sudah pernah kisseu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Spontan aku memundurkan tubuhku.

"Sudah. Hey, jangan dekat-dekat!" Ujarku. Eunhyuk nyengir lebar.

"Hehehe... Bagaimana dengan melakukan 'itu'? Sudah pernah?" Tanyanya. Aku terbelalak karena pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Aku kan baru jadian kemarin! Mana mungkin aku sudah melakukan 'itu'? Memangnya kau sudah pernah sama Donghae?" Tanyaku penasaran. Sebetulnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae ini merupakan couple yang luar biasa berani, karena mereka berdua berani berciuman di depan umum, bahkan di sekolah dan di depan ruang guru!

Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga. "Sudah, dong! Aku gitulhooo~~ kekekeke~" katanya sambil tertawa cekikikan. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kok bisa? Sejak kapan? Apa kau sering melakukan sama Donghae? Sakit tidak waktu pertama kali?" Tanyaku lagi seperti seorang wartawan. Eunhyuk mengusap dagunya, berpura-pura berpikir. Matanya menatap ke atas, langit-langit kelas.

"Nggg... Yaaa, begitu lah! Memang sedikit sakit, tapi lama-kelamaan enak kok! :D" jawabnya disertai senyum. Aku jadi berdebar dan wajahku merah padam saat membayangkan aku dan Kyuhyun melakukan 'itu'. Hey, aku bisa mendapat bayangan 'itu' dari Eunhyuk, yang memiliki setumpuk video yadong. Walaupun dia yeoja, tapi dia tetap saja mengoleksi film-film yadong itu.

"Hayoooo... Kau membayangkan sedang melakukan 'itu' sama Kyuhyun yaaa?" Dia membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menunduk untuk menutupi wajahku yang merah padam.

"Good morning class~~ I'm so sorry because I'm late.. Mianhamnida~~~" Minho seonsaengnim datang. Aku menengadah. Kulihat Minho seonsaengnim sedang membungkuk 90°.

"Okay, open your book page 52!" Perintah Minho seonsaengnim. Aku pun membuka buku Bahasa Inggrisku.

**Canteen, SMA Kyung Won, Monday, 2nd January 2012 10:00AM**

Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku menuju salah satu meja yang ada di kantin. Semua anak memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Minnie noona, tunggu di sini dulu, ya, aku akan pesankan okonomiyaki untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk.

"Huuh, kemarin ada anak yang sok imut di taman lho!" Celetuk seorang siswi. Aku yang mendengarnya diam.

"Oya? Siapa namanya?" Salah satu temannya bertanya. Siswi itu -aku membelakanginya- menjawab dengan nada melecehkan dan mengejek.

"Oh, itu LEE SUNGMIN!" Jawabnya. "Dia sok cute sekali! Kemarin ada Siwon oppa juga, lho, bla bla bla~" siswi itu dan teman-temannya menggosipkan aku. Untung saja aku tebal sabar, kalau tidak, dia akan mati di tanganku!

Sudah 15 menit tapi Kyuhyun masih belum kembali. Aku menengok kedai Okonomiyaki dan melihat kedai itu penuh. Kulihat juga Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menyelak kerumunan.

**BRAKKK!**

Aku tersentak dan langsung menengadah. Kulihat sunbaeku, Lizzy dkk sedang menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Kau pacarnya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Bekah. Aku tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"YA! Aku tanya sama kau! Kau pacarnya Kyuhyun?" Teriak Bekah. Aku mengangguk.

"Huh. Bawa dia, anak-anak," Bekah memberi perintah kepada teman-temannya untuk menyeretku. Aku pun diseret dan mulutku dibekap oleh Raina. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tak bisa.

Science Room, SMA Kyung Won, Monday, 2nd January 2012 10:55AM

**BRAK!**

Kurasakan tubuhku di banting. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat diriku di ruang sains. Kuperhatikan ruangan sains ini. Penuh dengan contoh-contoh organ dalam manusia. Dengan cepat, aku ketakutan.

"Heh! Berdiri!" Perintah Nana. Aku berdiri.

"Kau pasti tau, kan, legenda sekolah tentang ruang sains?" Tanya E Young. Aku mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau iya. Yuk, keluar," ajak Jungah. Aku pun ikut berjalan ke pintu. Tapi Uee menahanku.

"Ya! Kau di sini saja! Sudah ya, bye," katanya sambil mengerling dan tersenyum jahat kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam, shock tanpa bisa melawan. Tak kusangka aku dikurung di ruang sains yang menyeramkan ini.

"Hiks..." Aku terisak pelan. Aku pun duduk di dekat pintu, berharap ada seseorang yang datang menyelamatkanku.

_**TENG TENG TENG!**_

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Harapanku untuk bisa keluar makin besar. Tapi kemudian aku teringat, kalau hari ini tidak ada jadwal sains di sekolah...

**'Grek'**

Aku mendengar suara aneh. Aku mulai merinding dan membayangkan akan ada makhluk apa yang akan muncul. Brrr...

**'GREK!'**

Suara itu makin keras.

**'BRAKK!'**

Dan akhirnya kini suara itu sangat keras. Aku menutup mataku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku membuka mataku. Kulihat cahaya yang merembes masuk ke dalam ruang sains yang gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! :D<strong>

**Siapakah yang mendobrak pintu? Apakah hubungan Kyuhyun Sungmin akan berjalan lancar walaupun ada banyak gangguan dari Siswa/i maupun Siwon? Nantikan di Kiss Kiss Kiss Part 3 ;)**

**P.S : Sorry kalo kependekan... v(_ _)v**

**Sekarang,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**^^ GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAA :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review^^ jeongmal gamsahamnida yang sudah membaca&mereview FF saya yang abal ini^^)**

**a. kyumin shipper**

** Miaaaan terlalu singkat nee? OnKey, di part2 selanjutnya aku panjangin dehh ;)**

**Aktifitas yadongnya KyuMin? Mian banget, aku gk bisa bikin NC ._.v tapi kalo Siwon cemburu, diusahakan ne^^ gomawo sudah review^^**

**b. Jung Seonnie**

** Aku umur 10 tahun kaka^^ *sok aegyo* *digebok sendal sama Umin* hehe boong deh, aku umur 14 Januari tahun ini^^ panggilnya Ran aja, ne, onnie :D gwenchana^^**

**Kkkkkk~~ XD kalo ada pelajarannya, bisa gawattt XD tapi aku mau masuk situ kalo beneran ada pelajarannya XP *yadong akut* jahahaha**

**Wuahhh…. Mianhaeeee aku gaktau… m(_ _)m**

**Ne, kekeke~~~ XD**

**Kyu pahlawan kesiangan yaa? Kyknya bisa, soalnya yg nyelamatin Minnie pertama kali itu bukan Kyu XP hehehe…**

**FF akan kuusahakan jadi romantis yang bikin sakit gigi (?) kekekekeke**

**gamsahamnida sudah review^^**

**c. jung hana cassie**

** kita lihat saja nanti khukhukhu…. *author sok misterius* XD**

**d. KyuMinnie**

** miannnn waktu itu lagi gak ada inspirasi , makanya pendek ._.v**

**Mianhae lagi, gak ada ._.v soalnya aku gk bisa bikin NC straight… ._.v**

**Minnie nanti selamat kok ^^ kekeke**

**Wookie^^ sama2 :D maachi udah mau review^^**

**e. Mimiyeon**

** nee^^ gwenchana :D Wookieee :D Makasi udah review^^**

**f. Shin Ri Young**

** nee, mianhae chingu aku lg gaada inspirasi ._.V wookieee :D kubikin manis jd bikin sakit gigi (?) XD haaha gamsahamnida sudah review^^**

**g. ak**

** kkkk~~ XD kita lihat saja nanti khukhukhu… *author sok misterius lagi***

**Ne okee^^ diusahakan :D kekkee~~ aku nulis ngasal loh XD**

**Wookiieee :D gamsa udah review^^**

**h. Chikyumin**

** hayo hayo tebaaak XP okee^^ kuusahakan :D sippooo~~ ^^ gamsa sudah review :D**

**i. anon**

** oke^^ Gamsa sudah review :D**

**j. Hana Kimie**

** kkkk~~ sorry4x XD**

**Ne, ada^^ okeeee^^b diusahakan ,ne^^**

**Gwenchana, gamsahamnida for review! :D**

**k. hanahana**

** *tebar bunga* chukae chukae XD Nee gwenchanayo chingu-ya^^**

**Maklum yah, XDv aku yg istri sahnya aja ikutan yadong grgr dia XD**

**Kajja ditebak ditebaaaak :P menurutmu siapa? :P**

**Gomawo udah review^^**

**l. Sang hyun-kim**

** Mau dibully._.V *ditampar Pumpkins***

**Nee :D kira" siapa pendobraknya? :P**

**Gomawo udah review^^**

**m. Choshinya**

** Gomawo^^ menurutmu dia ya? XD *evil smirk***

**Ne ini lanjutannya^^ silakan bacaaaa :D**

**Gomawo udah review^^**

**n. GithaKyuMin**

** Min? kamu kenal saya tah? ._.a Gomawoooo :D tapi konfliknya kurang berasa yah? ._.a**

**Well, gomawo udah review^^**

**o. Ainiwookie**

** Chingu kenal saya ya? XDa Ne^^ ini lanjutannya , silakan bacaaaa :D *sodorin part 3***

**Gomawo udah review^^**

***** :D**

FF : Kiss Kiss Kiss -Part 3-

kimsyifa13

Main cast :

1. Cho Kyuhyun (as Evil Prince in school, rival of Siwon. Not playboy guy)

2. Lee Sungmin (as cute and aegyo and innocent girl who everyone love her) (as Aku)

3. Choi Siwon (as very playboy guy)

Rated : T

Genre : ROMANCE!

Crossgender, sedikit YADONG, adegan kisseu.

**Sedikit cuplikan part 2~**

Kulihat cahaya yang merembes masuk ke dalam ruang sains yang gelap.

**-..-**

"Minnie!" Kudengar dua suara memanggilku. Aku menengadah dan menemukan sosok Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"H... Hyu... Hyukkie…" panggilku terbata. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendekatiku. Kurasakan badan Eunhyuk merapat kepadaku dan kehangatan pelukannya. "Tenanglah, Minnie.. Kau sudah bisa keluar sekarang," kata Donghae menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap air mataku yang mengalir.

"Ah... Hmppph~~ Haeee! Sshh~~ Gimme more honeeeey~~"

Kudengar moan mesum yang kuketahui pasti dari pasangan HaeHyuk. Aku menengadah dan mendapati Donghae sedang membelitkan lidahnya bersama Eunhyuk. Tak lupa, tangan kanan Donghae meremas *sensor* kiri Eunhyuk. Ah, tak lama lagi pasti mereka NC'an! Cepat-cepat aku menutup mataku. Sedikit mengintip lewat celah jariku, aku melihat Eunhyuk yang _hampir_ topless. Brrrrr!~~

"Minnie noona!"

Suara yang sudah akrab di telingaku memanggil, sedikit menenangkanku dari situasi mesum ini. Aku menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan sosok Kyuhyun sedang berlari ke arahku dengan wajah cemas. Kyuhyun menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku. "Noona! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya cemas. Aku mengangguk.

"UH~ ahhh~~ Haeeeee~~~~"

Terdengar moan nyaring (lagi) dari Eunhyuk. Aku menoleh -Kyuhyun juga-. Kutemukan dua sosok manusia, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sedang *sensor*an. Kami tercengang, sangat. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun sadar dan langsung memendam kepalaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssh~~ Noona, kita keluar saja, ya…" ajak Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan menggandengku dan satu tangan lagi menutup kedua mataku. Aku menurutinya dan berjalan bersamanya.

**Atap Sekolah, SMA Kyung Won, Senin, 2 Januari 2012 11:35 AM**

"Noona," panggil Kyuhyun. Aku menengadah. "Ne?"

"Aku… mencintaimu... Jangan hilang lagi, ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Aku yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Ssssh~~ uljima, noona, jebal..." Katanya lembut sambil menyeka air mataku. Aku malah tambah terisak. Kyuhyun menggandengku menuju pojok atap sekolah.

"Noona, uljima... Please~" katanya lagi. Aku menyeka air mataku. Sedikit isakan kecil keluar dari bibirku.

"Kyu... Apakah aku salah mencintaimu?" Tanyaku sambil menangkupkan kepalaku dalam kedua tangan. Dapat kurasakan Kyuhyun merangkulku. "Noona, kau tak salah. Setiap orang berhak mencintai orang lain. Ssh~~ uljima, noona... Saranghaeyo~" bisiknya. Aku mengangguk lalu menengadah. Dan~

**CHUUU~~!**

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Dia juga sedikit melumat bibirku. Aku hanya diam, tak membalas dan hanya menutup kedua mataku.

3 menit kemudian~

Aku tersadar saat bibir Kyuhyun yang basah tidak menempel di bibirku. Aku membuka mata dan dapat kurasakan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirku. Aku menyekanya.

"Noona," panggil Kyuhyun. Aku mendongak dan menatap matanya. "Apa?"

"Sebetulnya… aku juga ingin seperti Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona…" akunya. Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya itu. Heeey, darimana Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang hal 'itu'?

"A… apa?" Gawat! Aku harus segera mengubah pikiran mesum itu!

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu wajahnya kembali mendekat ke wajahku. Aku menutup mata, merasa enggan untuk menatap wajahnya, matanya. Tidakkkk! O *Sungmin's scream*

**CHUUUU~~!**

Lagi, dia mengecup bibirku. Tapi… aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari ciumannya yang sekarang. Kalau kemarin dan tadi aku hanya merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang tulus di dalam ciumannya, sekarang aku merasakan… nafsu yang membara di dalam ciumannya kali ini. Ugh… Badan Kyuhyun makin menghimpitku, begitu pula bibirnya yang seperti memaksa untuk terus bersatu dengan bibirku. Mau tak mau aku terpaksa membuka mulut, berusaha mengambil nafas *Author gak bisa bayangin gimana caranya ambil nafas pake mulut pas kissu-an._.*. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, seakan hendak mengeksplorasi rongga mulutku. Tidak! Ini bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal! Ini KYUHYUN YANG MENYERAMKAN!

Tangannya menekan kepalaku agar ciumannya lebih dalam. Uffh…. Aku tak bisa nafas! Andwae! Aku harus melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun!

Dan, tepat ketika aku sedang mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun (pastinya aku tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya, kekuatan kami berbeda), pintu yang menghubungkan antara atap sekolah dan gudang terbuka. Omo! Tepat sekali, itu adalah Siwon! Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang seakan ingin memakanku dan aku–wajahku–yang kurasa terlihat menderita. Sempat dia tercengang, lalu ketika sadar dia langsung meninju keras rahang Kyuhyun yang langsung terjatuh. Kurasakan bibirku sakit, karena saat Siwon meninju Kyuhyun, bibirku sedang digigit olehnya. Sakit sekali…

"YA!"

Siwon menatapku, "gwenchana?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk gugup sambil menutup mulutku, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kulihat Siwon yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Kyuhyun lagi; dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap sudut bibirnya. Kuperhatikan di sudut kiri bibirnya itu berdarah. O…omo!

"Rasakan ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Siwon sambil meninju sudut kiri bibir Kyuhyun. Darah mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Dia tidak melawan, entahlah kenapa. Berkali-kali Siwon melayangkan tinjunya ke beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun : bahu, perut, dada, punggung, pipi, dan dia tidak membalas apapun! Ketika Siwon hendak menendang tubuh Kyuhyun, aku reflek memeluk tubuh babak belur Kyuhyun. Tangisanku tak dapat kutahan lagi, aku menangis sejadinya. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, aku sangat cinta padanya! Takkan kubiarkan sesuatu menyakitinya!

"ANDWAE!" teriakku, menghentikan Siwon. Kugigit sudut kiri bibirku hingga berdarah, lalu berbalik dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Biarlah darah ini menyatu. Biarlah darah ini menjadi bukti aku mencintainya. Biarlah aku sedikit merasakan sakitnya!

Kucium bibir Kyuhyun lama, ± 5 menit. Kubiarkan dia mengeksplorasi rongga mulutku. Dan kali ini aku lah yang menekan kepalanya. Aku tak peduli apakah aku akan mati sekarang atau image-ku sebagai anak manis yang polos hilang. Yang terpenting aku bisa membalas kebaikannya, membuktikan kalau aku mencintainya. Mungkin aku ini memang yeoja bodoh, tapi… ah sudahlah!

Kyuhyun melepas bibirku dan mengulum senyum. "Gomawo, noona," lalu dia menutup mata.

Aku terbelalak. Kuperiksa pergelangan tangannya, masih ada denyut. Itu berarti dia hanya pingsan. Aku berbalik lagi, menatap Siwon tajam. "Kau yang membuatnya pingsan! Kau menyakitinya! KAU MENYAKITI ADIKMU SENDIRI!" jeritku tanpa sadar. Kini Siwon yang terbelalak mendengar jeritanku.

"A… Adik?" gumamnya. Aku menyeka air mataku dan berbalik memeluk Kyuhyun.

**BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba Siwon terduduk, menangis? Sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, dia berkata–menggumam. "A… Aku tak pernah tahu kalau… kalau… dia adikku… Ta… tapi… tapi… appa pernah mengatakan…" dia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, lalu dihembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut, aku tahu dia sedang berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya agar lebih normal, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dia mengusap matanya, lalu kembali bercerita setelah merasa nafasnya sudah lebih normal.

"Appa dulu pernah mengatakan padaku, 'kau harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk adikmu', ta… tapi aku tak pernah mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun lah adikku…" dia mengambil nafas lagi. "Aku tahu, aku tahu aku memiliki seorang ibu angkat. Ibu kandungku sendiri sudah meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Tapi… yang paling tidak kusangka adalah… aku dan ibu angkatku serumah, dan aku tidak mengetahui siapa adik tiriku… Jadi… kau kah adikku, Kyuhyun-ie?" suara Siwon melunak. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuanku. Lalu dia menangis lagi, ketika mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang lebam karena pukulannya.

"Siwon-ssi," panggilku. Suaraku lebih lembut. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa Kyuhyun ke UKS. Kau tak mau, kan, kalau adik_mu_ mati kedinginan di sini?" tanyaku. Angin berembus kuat ketika aku mengucapkan 'mati kedinginan'. Siwon menggeleng lalu menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Tanpa kusadari, Kyuhyun ternyata tidak pingsan! Ketika hampir di dekat pintu, dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku celananya, dan menusukkannya ke punggung Siwon, berkali-kali. Aku terbelalak melihat hal itu. Siwon menggelepar di lantai, seperti ikan yang baru dikeluarkan dari air. Setelah Siwon tidak bergerak, Kyuhyun mengukir senyuman khasnya, evil smile. Dipandanginya tubuh sang kakak yang sudah kaku, lalu dengan kejamnya ditusukkannya pisau itu ke jantung Siwon, ke kepala Siwon.

"Kini si pengganggu sudah mati."

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(*di backstage(?)* Author : itu bukan endingnya, oppa ==… endingnya semua cast bahagia.

Kyu : begitu? Mian thor miaaan…

Author : yesungdah, ulang lagi, ya, oppa.

Kyu : okeee (y) )

**ULANG, YA! HANA, DUL, SET, ACTION! *cklakk***

"Siwon-ssi," panggilku. Suaraku terdengar lebih lembut. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa Kyuhyun ke UKS. Kau tak mau, kan, kalau adik_mu_ mati kedinginan di sini?" tanyaku. Angin berembus kuat ketika aku mengucapkan 'mati kedinginan'. Siwon menggeleng lalu menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha menghangatkan tangannya. Ah… Dia pasti sangat kedinginan sekarang.

**UKS, SMA Kyung Won, Senin, 2 Januari 2012 12:35 PM**

Sampai di UKS, kami disambut oleh kemarahan Heechul seonsaeng. "YA! Kenapa kalian baru membawanya ke sini sekarang? Kalau kau baru datang lima menit lagi, dia pasti sudah koma karena kedinginan!" tukasnya. Aku menunduk minta maaf. "Jeongmal mianhamnida, seonsaengnim…" Heechul seonsaeng tidak menggubrisku. Dia sibuk mengobati Kyuhyun. Tak lupa, dia juga mengompres Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan air hangat yang dituang ke dalam plastik, lalu diletakkan di dahinya. Aku berpaling ke Siwon. Namja tinggi itu sedang memandangi adiknya. Dapat kulihat butiran air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

"Min-ie, aku kembali ke kelas dulu…" dia pamit. Aku mengangguk membiarkan dia pergi. Tatapanku beralih ke Heechul seonsaeng yang dengan cekatan mengoleskan gel yang kutahu itu adalah gel untuk meredakan sakit pada lebam. Setelah selesai, Heechul seonsaeng menatapku. "Kau ingin menjaganya?" tanya beliau. Aku mengangguk. "Err… baiklah. Dia demam tinggi. Sebaiknya dia di bawa pulang sekarang. Kau tahu di mana rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya beliau lagi. Aku menggeleng. Heechul seonsaeng menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut. "Kalau begitu bawa ke rumahmu. Rumahmu 'kan dekat dari sekolah," perintah Heechul seonsaeng. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

Kulihat beliau mengangguk. "Aku harus kembali mengajar. Kau kuberikan izin untuk pulang sekarang. Nih," katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang kuketahui kalau itu adalah surat permohonan izin untuk pulang. Aku berterima kasih sambil membungkuk 90°. Heechul seonsaeng mengangguk lalu keluar dari UKS. Aku menatapi Kyuhyun, menunggunya bangun. Kutelusuri tiap inci wajahnya mengunakan telunjukku. Aih… wajah yang indah hehe… Kembali berputar dalam ingatanku ketika kami pertama kali bertemu, itu adalah suatu kebetulan. Ketika kami berdua sedang dilanda kesedihan karena dicampakkan oleh kekasih kami masing-masing. Ketika aku yang kesakitan karena dahiku terhantam bola tenis yang ternyata dia lempar secara tak sengaja, lalu hidung kami yang bersentuhan, dan aku yang terjatuh karena terkejut. Hahaha~

"Hmmp…" terdengar gumaman pelan yang membuyarkan lamunanku dan memfokuskan pikiranku kepada Kyuhyun. Eh? Kulihat mata Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan, lalu sedikit demi sedikit membuka. Aku terbelalak sekaligus senang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar juga!

"Kyu? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku semangat. Kyuhyun memandangku. "Di… mana?" tanyanya terbata lalu berusaha duduk. "Ukh! Sakit sekali~" rintihnya. Melihat itu, aku langsung memegangi punggungnya, melarangnya untuk tidak duduk dulu. "Kyu, kau masih lebam-lebam. Sudahlah, tiduran dulu. Ini di UKS," jawabku sambil tersenyum, "ah, Kyu-ya, hari ini kau menginap di rumahku, ya? Badanmu panas, terlebih lagi kau kan habis dipukuli Siwon. Ya?" aku bertanya lagi. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, noona, kalau aku menginap di rumahmu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, tak apa, kok!". Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berusaha bangkit lagi. Ajaibnya, dia bisa langsung duduk! Aku memandangnya dengan perasaan bercampur, antara senang, heran, sekaligus was-was. Was-was karena aku takut dia akan sakit lagi.

"Sudahlah, noona. Tak usah melihatku seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa dipukuli seperti ini. Dan, untuk undangan menginap di rumahmu, terima kasih," jelasnya sambil mengulum senyum manis yang langsung membuatku _melted_. Aku pun menelepon sopirku untuk menjemputku sekarang.

-Beberapa Menit Kemudian-

**Gerbang Sekolah, SMA Kyung Won, Senin, 2 Januari 2012 01:15 PM**

"Ayo, Kyu. Kau bisa jalan tidak?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, noona. Kakiku masih sakit," jawabnya. Lantas aku langsung memapah Kyuhyun sampai ke depan gerbang.

Di depan gerbang, aku memanggil sopirku yang langsung membantu mendudukkan Kyuhyun di jok tengah, bersamaku. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami bergandengan tangan. Aku menyuruhnya tidur, tapi dia tak mau tidur. Akhirnya kami pun hanya bergandengan tangan, tanpa bicara sampai mobilku memasuki gerbang rumahku dan berhenti.

**Rumah Sungmin, 2 Januari 2012 01:25 PM**

"Nah, Kyuhyun, selamat datang di rumahku\(^^)/" kataku sambil menggandengnya. CKLEKK. Kubuka pintu rumah, kudapati ibuku sedang memakan buah ceri sambil membaca majalah fashion langganannya. Ei, jangan salah sangka, ya, walaupun keluargaku tergolong keluarga kaya, tapi ayah ibuku mengajarkan aku untuk selalu bersifat sederhana. Saat ini saja ibu hanya memakai rok, t-shirt, dan rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Ibu memang terbiasa memakai pakaian dan berdandan seperti itu di rumah. Menurut beliau, jika hanya di rumah, lebih baik memakai pakaian sederhana seperti itu. Ibu juga hanya sedikit memoles bedak dan lipstik. Walaupun begitu, beliau tetap cantik.

Ibu berhenti membaca. Beliau tersenyum ketika melihatku dan Kyuhyun. "_Okaeri, _Min_-chan,_" sambut beliau. Di rumah kami, kami terbiasa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Aku mengangguk. "_Ha-chan_, ini temanku di sekolah, Kyuhyun," aku mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada ibu. Ibu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dari tatapannya aku tahu kalau beliau suka dengan Kyuhyun. Ibu angkat bicara. "Benarkah dia temanmu? Aku rasa…" ibu memberi jeda, tersenyum menggoda. Pipiku memerah karenanya. Ibu mendeham, melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai, "Aku rasa, dia pacarmu? Bukankah begitu, Min_-chaaaan_?" tanya beliau sambil tersenyum menggoda. Wajahku memerah, malu. "_Ha-chaaaaaaan_!" teriakku. Ibu hanya tertawa melihatku. Untung saja kami memakai bahasa Jepang, Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti. Kalau saja pakai bahasa Korea, wajahku mau ditaruh dimanaaaaaa?

Aku menghela nafas berat. "_Ha-chan_, sudahlah. Masih ada kamar kosong, kan?" tanyaku. Ibu mengangguk. Aku pun segera menyeret Kyuhyun ke kamar kosong yang terletak di samping kamarku, di lantai dua.

**Kamar Tamu, Rumah Sungmin, 2 Januari 2012 01:30 PM**

Sesampainya di kamar khusus tamu, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Ah, kasur yang empuk kekekeke~~

"Noona," Kyuhyun memanggilku. OMO! Aku lupa kalau Kyuhyun ada di sini! Dan tadi, dengan enaknya aku tiduran di depan matanya… Aku pun langsung terduduk.

"N… ne, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku, membelai lembut rambutku yang sedikit terurai. Aku sedikit gemetaran, mengingat tadi siang. Eh, kurasa tadi Heechul seonsaeng mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun terkena demam tinggi? Aku tak sadar kalau wajah Kyuhyun sudah berjarak hanya ± 5 cm dari wajahku. Ketika aku menoleh, bibirku sudah dicium olehnya. Aku terkejut karena ciuman mendadak itu. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikanku dan terus menciumku, melumat bibirku. Dia sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas, apalagi menolak.

"Kyuhhh~ henti...kann~" pintaku. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, menatapku seakan bertanya, 'Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?'. Aku menghembuskan nafas lalu meraba dahinya. Rupanya tidak terlalu panas. Tapi tetap saja dia demam, kan? *Ming ngotot*

Aku beranjak, mengambil mangkuk medis berisi air es dan lap khusus untuk mengompres. "Kyu, lebih baik kau tidur. Kau kan sedang demam. Atau kau mau makan dulu?" Tanyaku. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tiduran. "Ani, noona. Aku mau tidur saja," jawabnya. Sambil memeras lap, aku memikirkan Siwon. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah adik tirinya?

Kuletakkan lap ke atas dahi Kyuhyun. Setelah itu aku keluar, mengganti bajuku.

*skip time!*

Ketika aku sedang mengompres wajah Kyuhyun yang lebam-lebam, tiba-tiba dia terbangun. Aku tersenyum, "Kau sudah bangun. Ah, ayo makan dulu!" Perintahku. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Aku bingung, kenapa anak ini? Dan ketika aku masih terlarut dalam perasaan bingung, Kyuhyun menarikku hingga aku ada di bawahnya. Jadilah posisiku telentang di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun di atasku menghadap wajahku. Aku kaget! Wuaaaaaaaaa! ,"

"K... Kyu? Ma... Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku terbata. Dia mengulum senyuman khasnya, evil, lalu mengecup leherku. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin seperti Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona," jawabnya yang membuatku ketakutan. Sorot matanya bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa. Dia... Sudah dirasuki setan! DX

Ketika aku sedang berusaha melepaskan diriku, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

TBC! XD

Yoshiiiiiieeee! Aku kembali dengan Kiss Kiss Kiss part 3! XDd part ini banyak yadongnya, ya? XD gara-gara HaeHyuk tuuuh-3- *tunjuk" HaeHyuk* *ditojos HaeHyuk shipper*

O ya, bocoran part 4, PoV-nya mungkin diganti sama PoV Kyuhyun^^ NC? Jangan terlalu berharap, ya._.V soalnya aku gak jago bikin ensi straight! DX

Well, kira" siapa yaa yang ngebuka pintu? Setiap KyuMin mesra"an pasti selalu digangguin XD hahahaha! Apa mereka jadi NC-an? Itu terserah aku :P *dijitak* oke, udah dulu yaa kata" penutupnya XDa aku mau mikir yg ZhouRy nih u,u paipai!

Eh! Tunggu!

Review dulu doooong ! XDd GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA! *deep bow* m(^0^)m


End file.
